1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical lamp lighting fixture bulb adapters and, more specifically, to an adapter for providing multiple socket outlets from a single electrical socket thereby allowing the use of any combination of Edison and Bayonet type light bulbs with the single electrical socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous light bulb socket adapters which allow for the installation of a single light bulb for use with a single electrical fixture socket are provided in the prior art. While these light bulb adapters may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a light bulb adapter able to provide an option between using an Edison type lightbulb, Bayonet type lightbulb or both in a single electrical socket. It is further desirable to provide a light bulb adapter having multiple outlets thereby eliminating the need for using any single type of lightbulb with a fixture. By Edison type light bulb is meant herein a light bulb which threads into a threaded socket.